


Winner takes Psyker

by EmptyWires



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: “You know we won’t come to anything this way.” Mastermind said as he let go Psyker’s arm.“Give up, Lusa is mine,” Esper stuck out his tongue at him, this annoyed the scientist, but he continued with what he was about to say.“Let’s fight and the winner can spend the afternoon with Psyker”





	Winner takes Psyker

Psyker was walking upstairs of the house he shared with Esper and Mastermind when a voice called him from behind.  
“Psyker”, the voice was clear and steady, Psyker didn’t have to turn his face to know who was calling him; there’s only someone in that house that called him that way.  
Psyker turned to face Mastermind who was out from his lab with a cup of coffee in his hand, probably that was the reason why the scientist left his lab.  
"Yeah?“ Psyker asked, it was rare to see the scientist outside his lab and more that he needed something from him, it didn’t bother him just surprised him.  
"I need your help with some mechanical modifications for my dynamos, maybe after that we can spend some time on my room.” Mastermind finished the last part with a mischief tone and a wink before taking a sip of his coffee. The idea didn’t sound bad for Psyker, even the proposal made him forget the reason he was going to the second floor in first place—  
“Lusa!” Another voice showed up, again Psyker didn’t have to turn because the other person who lives with them was the same person who called him by that nickname.  
“Lusa! I’ve been waiting for you!” Exclaimed Esper, his head, torso and right hand came out of a portal that was opened on the wall. The three of them were silent, Psyker was in the middle of them.  
Mastermind was the first to react; He clarified his throat to draw the attention of the other two males before speaking.  
“Esper, Psyker will help me with some adjustments of my dynamos, if you can excuse us we will go to my lab-”  
“Nope!” Esper interrupted immediately. “I asked him first, yesterday I asked him if he was free and if he wanted to spend the afternoon with me so Lusa is mine for today”

Mastermind didn’t give up, he hugged Psyker’s right arm and laid his head on his right shoulder. “You want to spend the afternoon with me, don’t you?” Mastermind used a tender tone and his puppy eyes to convince Psyker.  
“Get away from him!” Esper shouted as he came out and closed the portal taking Psyker’s left arm, his dynamos aiming at the scientist.  
Psyker stood silent and was sure if he said something it would make things worse. Mastermind felt intimidated by the presence of Esper’s dynamos but that gave him an idea.  
“You know we won’t come to anything this way.” Mastermind said as he let go Psyker’s arm.  
“Give up, Lusa is mine,” Esper stuck out his tongue at him, this annoyed the scientist, but he continued with what he was about to say.  
“Let’s fight and the winner can spend the afternoon with Psyker”  
Esper seemed to think about it, just seconds later his face lit up, a laugh escaped his lips and released Psyker’s arm.  
“Okay,” another laugh. “I accept the challenge.” Esper finished with a cheshire smile.  
Both Mastermind and Esper headed into the living room; there was little space but there was more in comparison to the stairs or anywhere else in the house.  
Mastermind decided to call his dynamos and Apocalypse; he would start with everything he got to be victorious. Esper had already his dynamos to his sides since he left the portal in the stairs, Psyker go down stairs to interfere but Esper stopped him by raising his hand in sign to stop.  
“Lusa you stay there, I will end this quickly” Esper said without even turning to see the berserker, Psyker crossed his arms and sighed. He decided to follow the orders and stayed to the side of the stairs to witness the battle.  
“Psyker, do the countdown” ordered Mastermind, Psyker rolled his eyes but followed orders again.  
“Three”  
Mastermind got ready to battle.  
“Two”  
Esper let out a laugh.  
“One”  
Mastermind didn’t look away from Esper, Esper continued smiling.  
“NOW!”

The motion was fast; Esper made a signal with his hands and a portal appeared between him and Mastermind, the scientist covered his face with his arms and closed his eyes while his dynamos were taking defense position in front of him waiting the strike that never arrived.  
Mastermind opened his eyes confused and turned to see Psyker at the exact moment when a portal opened behind Psyker and Esper took Psyker in his arms in bridal style. Psyker got surprised and a cry escaped his lips. When he looked at Esper he had a slight blush on his face; Esper laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> See, this is a two years old fic I fist posted on Tumblr (That version is horrible honestly, my English was worse back at that time). And I decided to fix it and post it here, I hope you like it ^^


End file.
